


Jacinta the Pet Shoppe Keeper

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [6]
Category: Capital Extinction (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, Animals, Background Poly, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: It is time to get some pets and this is like lore but not. It also an opportunity to dip a toe in animal - Toon relations.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928293





	Jacinta the Pet Shoppe Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Jacinta is a minor character that I will develop further; in my Toonverse AU the animals that spend a lot of time waiting to be adopted bond and its weirdly amazing. Jacinta is an Indigenous + Black enby that is an Alluren Anime /and/! an Alicorn Glovie Fauna. Being half Alicorn makes up for any lacking of abilities being a multifaceted hybrid can bring.

Jacinta has opened up shop. His pet snake settles on his shoulders and his guide animals, a young wolfhound/wolfdog and a younger coyote-fox are nipping at his ankles. "Hiya there, Simrei." "Hey, Sun-Ray and Quine, settle, here." After giving them all treats, himself included, Jacinta opens the blinds + curtains and puts on some alternative hip hop. He is showing two groups around today and it goes a little like this:

  1. > the first group -a bright & early ten AM appointment- includes the Lifeguard and Ta's favorite local stoner; they browse until the shorter, blue haired one gets a few puppies and a pair of budgie birds. The Lifeguard gets an older dog and a younger pup. That bonded pair likes all four of the group members. The stoner adopts a snake and the nervous reddish head gets a young cat and a juvenile lizard, an odd couple of very best friends.

  2. > the puppies are Sunset, Sunrise, and Moonlight. The birds are Shirley and Temple. The older dog is Jets and the younger one is Sam. The snake is Loopi; the cat is Axel, and the lizard is Crescent.

  3. > the next group -a big one at that- comes in at twelve after noon, perhaps for luck; the tall handsomely pretty one gets a few spiders. Their younger brother gets a group of songbirds and the fearsome frogs that the birds adore. The most organized Bouquet kid adopts a few koi fish and also a gerbil. The goth Glovie gets a chinchilla; her sisters tease her until they get distracted by eager animals. The baby Essence sibling decides to adopt a kitten, a sugar glider, a bunny, and a turtle. The oldest sister gets a gecko and a chameleon.

  4. > the spiders are Joey, Bubba, Grumps, and Indie; the birds are Lucinta, Mari and Sande. the frogs are Ivry and Eb'ny. The fish are Piper and Pince. The gerbil is Reina and the chinchilla is Royall. The kitten is Sugar, the glider is Cubed. The bunny is Bugs, the turtle is Midas, the gecko is Mars, and the chameleon is Drava.




Jacinta receives a mysterious donation of $444 and a request to help train newly acquired companions for the two groups they had just seen. They decide to accept both; after all, Ta is an animal whisperer. Being an Anime Glovie hybrid, along with a magical Fauna kid of the Afro Indigenous-Diaspora, that'll do it. "See you all tomorrow! I'll bring my animals and my best treats 'n toys.", they type into the pet people group chat.


End file.
